The Negatives of a Positive
by Springleigh
Summary: Trust had never been an issue before. But when Marina comes to Mallet with something very shocking, he can't help but wonder if his lover had lied. Mallet and Marina story. TBC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is new for me to write a story for something other than CSI. But I love Guiding Light and I have this story that wont leave my head.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Robert(Mallet) on GL and Wallace(Hodges) from CSI. But we can't all have what we want huh? And I couldn't put a price on either of those hott thangs so what makes me think anyone else would?

**Pairing**: Mallet and Marina. M&M's are amazing. :)

**The Negatives of a Positive**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Kids. I can't have kids."_

_"Talk about premature.."_

_"I don't think it's premature...I think that if that's something you really, really want; then you should get everything that you want."_

* * *

God, she felt sick.

Nothin' like puking your guts out in front of a witness. Again.

How _un_refined.

Clean-up was easy considering her lunch included a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and water. She had only been nibbling at the crust. Until Mallet insisted she eat at least one half.

Husbands are great aren't they?

Though they had been married for almost a year, they still acted like they always had as a couple.

One innuendo after another, and very much in love.

But God, why do husbands always make sure their wives are fed? Could they not look after themselves?

"C'mon, lets get you home." Mallet helped her up by the crook of her elbow.

"Mallet, I'm fine." She gave him a small smirk, "Probably shouldn't have made me eat that sandwich."

"Ha. Ha." He scoffed sarcastically, "You've been sick for a week now, and that's the second time you've threw up interigating a witness. You're going home."

Marina sighed, "Fine."

Mallet walked her to her car and gave her a quick kiss. "Go home. Get some sleep, hon. I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

He turned to leave but Marina stopped him, "Wait. You're not coming?"

"There are some things I have to finish up here first." He replied, "I'll be home in an hour or so."

She nodded and replied with an "Ok, I love you, too."

She started her car and headed in the opposite direction of her home.

* * *

Marina pulled into her driveway after her journey to the drugstore.

Her first priority was getting to the nearest bathroom and using what she purchased.

"Here's to hoping it's negative." She flushed the toilet and waited for the verdict.

"Oh no."

This wasn't good.

He'd hate her for sure.

"Dammit!" Marina growled. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."

It was positive.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, so that was the first chapter. I'll have another one soon. As for you people waiting for my CSI ones, I don't know when I'll get to them. It seems I've become a bit bored with the Sara and Grissom storyline and a bit excited about M&M.

Any thoughts on this story?

Reviews are wonderful. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for that _one _review. :) Anyway, next chapter. Enjoy.

**The Negatives of a Positive**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"It's not what you think."_

_"Oh, that's ok. I'm not thinking anything in particular."_

* * *

There would be no easy way to break the news.

Marina knew that.

What she didn't know was how she would make him believe her.

She had made a promise three years ago, and a committment merely eleven months to this day.

Marina had no intention of breaking her vows.

And she di-

_Ring. Ring._

Her phone broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Dad." She said with a bit too much suprise, "Hey."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know I could talk to you if I needed anything."

She chuckled, "Yes, I'm feeling better."

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Alright, next monday."

She went to hang up, "Wait, dad? I need to talk to you."

* * *

Marina was ready to leave when the front door opened.

Her head snapped up.

"Whoa, it's just me." Mallet's joke made her smile slightly, "Feeling any better? You seem...out of it."

She walked up to Mallet and fell into his embrace, "You know I love you right? You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

Mallet released her to look her in the eyes, "What's this about?"

Marina shook her head, "Nothing. I need to go. I'll be back in an hour. No later."

"Where are you headed?"

"Just to see my dad."

She gave him a long passionate kiss, as if it were their last one, before exiting their home and heading towards her fathers.

* * *

"Dad." She whispered. "Dad?"

Marina found her father indulged in a case file at his desk. "Dad."

He turned to see his only daughter, pale and weak, staring at him with plead.

"Marina. Are you alright? What's going on?"

Frank pulled out a chair and made her take a seat.

The moment Marina was sitting, she went into tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I-" She started. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I think something's wrong."

"With what? Who?"

"Me."

Frank moved Marina's hair out of her face, "What's going on?"

She sniffled, willing herself to just tell him. "I'm pregnant."

Her confession startled Frank to the point where he was out of words. "Uh, wow. Um, wow."

His answer made her tears flow faster.

"No, no, honey, I'm not mad. I'm, I'm just confused is all. I thought you two wanted children."

Marina coughed out one last sob, "We do. We really do. But, we were supposed to adopt, or have a surrogate. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this."

"You don't want to be pregnant?"

"That's not it." She tried to spit the last part out but her cries were over powering her ability to speak.

Frank was getting nervous.

"What is it then?"

Marina looked in her fathers eyes, "Mallet can't have kids."

Another shocking confession that threw Frank into no-words mode. "So you're saying you had an-"

"No!" She yelled, "No. I wouldn't do that. I've never slept with another man. And that's why I'm here."

"Well if he can't have kids then.."

"Then- Then I don't know! But I know he wont believe me if I tell him the baby is his. He wont."

"Oh geez."

Marina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "What am I supposed to say to make him believe me?"

Frank sighed but didn't need much time to think, "You tell him exactly what you just told me. Mallet's a grown man who got in a _committed_ relationship with a grown woman. Whom he is supposed to trust and - and protect with his _life_. He'll believe you."

She nodded and thanked her father.

"Will you be here for a while? If anything happens I want to be able to come here."

"Yeah, I'll be here." Frank replied, "But Marina?"

"Yeah?"

"If you are telling the truth, you don't have to worry about needing any place to come."

_If?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I loved the reviews so much. :) Glad some people are coming over to the "dark side". Though it's really bright when you get over here. :D

**ATTENTION!:** This chapter has mentions of Reva's pregnancy. As she is pregnant on the show, and this story is meant to be a few years from now, I will make it as Reva is still pregnant. It will add to the story. So please, don't let that bother you. This is a fic for M&M, not the whole show. :)

* * *

**The Negatives of a Positive**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"I guess I've been trying to make you prove something.."_

_"Prove what? That I wasn't going to walk out on you? Like Danny or Cyrus?"_

* * *

Marina made it home earlier than expected. She found Mallet on their bed eating pizza and watching the latest White Sox game. Typical for a friday evening. They would order out, eat in, and sit back and watch TV. Usually baseball.

"Hey." Mallet welcomed.

She gave him an exhausted, "Hey."

"Not feeling any better?" He asked, setting his pizza aside and sitting up against the head board.

"Worse." She stated. She wasn't lying.

He moved over to make room for her, welcoming her into his arms, "Stomach?"

Marina let her purse fall to the ground and crawled on the bed into Mallet's arms. "I don't know anymore." She whispered.

* * *

She woke up nauseous. Throwing the blankets off herself, Marina ran to the bathroom. With nothing in her stomach, dry heaving shook her body.

Marina was thankful to see Mallet still fast asleep when she went back to bed. She slipped back under the covers, and Mallet automatically turned over to hold her.

Her head rested on his chest as she drew designs across his side. Thoughts raced through her mind. The only one she couldn't grasp, was how she would tell Mallet the not-so-good-"good" news.

Holding it off wouldn't do much good. Telling him might ruin everything they had built in their relationship. What was the alternative? There was none.

Marina went with her gut feeling.

She'd call the doctor later that morning and schedule an appointment.

This appointment would finalize her decision.

* * *

It was one thing being the only pregnant woman in her family, but it was another that she's in her fifties. There were so many younger couples yerning for a child, so why had God blessed _her_ with another one? Reva had been pondering over this for the two months she had known about this "miracle". She had yet to grasp it.

"Hi, Reva?" Reva was startled when Marina interupted her thoughts. She covered it with a smile.

"Marina. Hi. You look a little flushed."

Marina forced a laugh, "Thanks."

Reva laughed back, "No, I mean - Are you ok? Seriously, you don't look good."

"I'm not." She sighed.

Silence.

Marina pushed her hair back and asked, "Can I talk to you? Somewhere private?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Hang on, let me pay for these real quick ok?" Reva brought the infant clothes to the counter and quickly paid.

A smile formed on Marina's lips, "You're having a girl?"

"Yup. Or so the doctors say."

The women chuckled.

"C'mon, let's go talk."

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You're pregnant. With a man who _wants_ kids. But you're afraid to tell him?"

"Right." Marina answered shakily. "Which is weird, because we've been together almost four years and he's only brought up the topic of kids once."

Reva replied, "That's good. That's good. Once is-"

"To tell me he couldn't have them." She answered quickly.

"Whoa. So you?"

"No." She snapped, "No, no, no."

"Then..."

"Then, I don't know!" Marina shouted. "I don't know what to do. I don't understand how I can be carrying a child!"

Reva laughed, "That's what I said when I found out I was...ya know." She patted her bulging belly.

"Which is why I wanted to talk to you."

* * *

Marina talked with Reva. It was the same old bull crap her father had given her. "Tell him." "He should understand, he's your husband."

Yeah well, all these people may have been in the same situation baby wise, but she was sure none of them had husband's who couldn't have children. Especially not Frank. Obviously not. The thought freaked her out.

Her appointment was scheduled for two in the afternoon. Marina arrived fifteen minutes early. _'To be on the safe side'_, she thought. Safe side of what, she didn't know.

"Mrs. Cooper-Mallet?" That was her call.

* * *

"So you're pregnant?" The doctor asked.

_Obviously I'm pregnant or I wouldn't be here!_ "Yes."

"When was your last period?"

_Like I know! I don't write my periods down on a calendar like the rest of the - _"Um..June. I think."

The doctor jotted down a few notes, "So that's roughly twelve weeks ago. Well, let me get a sample of your blood to confirm, but it sounds to me like you truly are pregnant."

The woman smiled before leaving the room. When she came back, Marina's nightmare was confirmed. She was indeed pregnant.

* * *

**A/N**: I have another **ATTENTION **to bring. This story isn't going to turn out happy-go-lucky like I first thought it would. Unfortunatly, another idea hit me, so I'm going to go at it full force. :(

Review please?


End file.
